


The Crocs Fic

by hsowritizes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this fic for myself but if you found it then enjoy suffering along with me, Other, Shopping, it's 11pm and I am not sorry, july is stupid, thigh high crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsowritizes/pseuds/hsowritizes
Summary: July and crocs. that's it."shadow what the fuck is this" yes.
Relationships: August/July (A3!), July (A3!)/Crocs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Crocs Fic

It was a bright, sunny day today, and August was taking July shopping.

What for, you might ask? Well...

"JULY, WHY IS YOUR WARDROBE JUST FILLED WITH UNIFORMS???"

"...am I supposed to wear something else?"

"J U L Y, "

...yeah.

July groaned, trying to shield his eyes from the sun. 'So bright....' he thought, the dramatic son of a bitch that he was.

August rolled his eyes at him, "Come on, don't be so dramatic, Ju." "Don't call me Ju." "It's a beautiful day!" August ignored July's comment entirely. Rude, but deserved. "Also, you knew it was going to be this bright today. Why didn't you bring your sunglasses?"

July blinked. "....I only wear them at night."

"...."

August stared at him in disbelief for a while. Why? Why was his partner like this? "You...." he sighs and shakes his head. He takes July's arm, dragging him to the clothing store, the other letting out a sound of protest that was drowned out by the chatter of the crowd. 'God help this man' August thought, continuing to shake his head.

They stop in front of a line of clothing stores, and August gives July some money. "Here~" July looks at August then down at the money in his hands, visible confusion etched on his face. It was so, so painful to watch. "Look around, try to find yourself some clothes that catch your eye!" August tries to explain, "and don't steal anything." He adds in a strict tone of voice when he sees July open his mouth.

July sighs, then pockets the money. "Why do I even have to do this...." August pats him on the back. "It's good practice! What if you go on an undercover mission and you need to take your target to the mall?"

"How would that even—"

"Just go!" August pushes July away by the shoulders, causing the other to stumble. He glares at August and August just smiles, "we'll rendezvous here in 30 minutes, okay?" July glares even more but walks away. August sighs in relief.

Did he trust July to buy anything good, or even anything at all? Of course not, but August was a smart and very kind person. He was going to buy July some clothes, too! See, what a nice partner he is?

He also had enough money to buy himself, December and April some clothes, too! But that was just a coincidence! Definitely! Haha!

August cheerfully makes his way into one of the stores, trying to forget about the horrid clothing he'd have to see from July later.

——————

August skipped out of the store happily, with 6 large shopping bags, 3 on each arm. Did he go a bit overboard? Probably, but oh well!

He makes his way over to his and July's meeting spot, and is surprised to see his partner already there. July was just....awkwardly standing there, holding a single paper bag. He looked like a lost child, honestly. August chuckled quietly and took a quick picture, then made his way to his poor partner.

He waves at July excitedly as he makes his way over, "Ju!! I didn't think you'd be here already!" July stiffens when August calls out to him, giving him a small glare. "You shouldn't shout our codenames in public like that." July tells him off when August arrives. August rolls his eyes again, "Calm down, worrywart, your pretty face'll get wrinkles if you keep scowling like that." July glares at him even more.

"Plus, I called you 'Ju', not July, right~? So it's fine." July seemed to disagree with that, but he disagrees with everything so August pays him no mind. Instead, his eyes lock onto the small paper bag in July's hands. "I see you actually bought something? You found some clothes that you liked?" ...it didn't look like it contained clothes, though.....oh July. Well, he made an effort, at least. August'll give him that. 

July nodded, "Yeah....they aren't clothes though." He figured as much, "They're shoes." Shoes? He didn't think July was into those, but the shoes he wore on missions /did/ look really uncomfortable.

August claps his hands together, a bright smile on his face, "Well then! Can I see what wonderous shoes managed to catch the one and only agent July's attention?" the other scowls again but doesn't say anything, instead choosing to take out the pair of shoes he bought.

The bright smile on August's face is instantly wiped away, and his face is entirely pale.

"J...what....the hell are tthose. .. .."

July tilts his head, looking down at the pair he was holding. Those unholy pair of shoes that should never have seen the light of day.

"They're.....thigh high crocs, I think was what they were called?"

August was really debating on asking the Organization for a new partner.


End file.
